colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rings of Quaartheim
The Rings of Quaartheim are a set of rings (from the realm of Quaartheim) that give the user extraordinary powers. Some consider them to be magic, but the people of Quaartheim don't believe in magic, they believe in science. Origin The rings were smithed by an incredibly skilled blacksmith from Fendreic who went simply by the name of 'Jon'. This blacksmith was known to be good friends with Mirkus before his mental downfall. Jon created the rings to bring power to those who deserved it, and the rings had some sort of sentience - only giving their powers to those worthy of wielding them. Many are unsure why Jon added this feature, but the rings are unable to hurt each other, and therefore the powers given by one can not affect the owner of another. The (Known) Rings The Ring of Silver Tongue This ring is made of what looks like silver, and looks like a snake coiled around the wearer's finger, with its tongue reaching up to the middle knuckle. The ring (as the name suggests) gives the user incredible persuasive abilities. The wearer will be able to persuade just about anyone of just about anything (emphasis on the just about). Its current owner is SwagLord. The Ring of Soul Sorcery It looks like a standard silver ring, with a small light blue gemstone in the centre. This ring gives the user the ability to summon (primarily) projectiles made of an unknown blue energy, presumed by some to be the souls of the people of Quaartheim. Its current owner is (also) SwagLord. The Rings of Shield-Shifting These rings are slightly spiky, but blunt to the touch, they seem to be made of some kind of stone. These rings take the famous shield-shifting technology of the Quaartheinians and compresses it into small, inconspicuos rings. The rings (like the shields of the Quaartheinian rebel army) can shape-shift to any shape, often used to cover the wearer's entire body in almost unbreakable armour. These rings are currently in the custody of The UNWD, in storage at Loch & Keye. The Ring of Crystal Weaponry The ring looks as if it's made of light blue crystals, similar to the gemstone in The Ring of Soul Sorcery. The ring gives the wearer the ability to summon weapons made out of the same unknown blue energy as (you guessed it!) The Ring of Soul Sorcery. Strangely, the ring can not summon defensive weaponry, such as shields or armour; it can only conjure offensive weapons like swords and bows. The whereabouts of this ring is unknown. The Ring of Sword Mastery The ring seems to be made of a slightly green-tinged metal, and has a vague (sword-like) pattern engraved into it. This ring enhances the wearer's ability to wield bladed weapons, such as swords, daggers etc. However, when coupled with a certain Quaartheinian dagger, it can change said sword's shape to fit the wielder's skillset. Its current owner is Marcus Gregorovich. The Ring of the Inferno This ring is an orangey-gold, with a bright red gem in the center. Also known as the 'Ring of Major Fire Resistance', this ring provides amazing resistance to fire and heat in general. It also gives the wearer the ability to conjure and control flames, to an extent. The ring currently belongs to a magician, specializing in fire. However, its previous owner was Domhnall, Captain of the Quaartheinian Royal Guard. Category:Artifacts Category:Unfinished Pages